


Assuaging Pain

by Aquafolie, Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coffee, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, Loki (Marvel) to the rescue, M/M, Post-Battle, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bad memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquafolie/pseuds/Aquafolie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: A battle leaves Tony feeling upset and he retreats to the Avengers' mansion. Loki follows.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 233
Collections: FrostIron Discord 2020 Summer Exchange





	Assuaging Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCanadian9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts).



> Thank you to **NamelessyNightlock** for the beta 🙌
> 
> Art is by Aquafolie, fic by Rabentochter 
> 
> For **Quiet** we hope you enjoy it!! ❤️

The mission was supposed to have been short and nothing out of the ordinary. Tony had his Mark XLVII on, and had been ready to kick ass and take down some asshole who was convinced they could freeze over the harbour of New York. His heart was beating erratically, his breath coming in short intervals. It was… loud, inside of his helmet.

It had been him, Hulk, and Loki. Fighting, some repulsor beams here and there, some HULK SMASH on the left, debris, knives and green magic bolts on the right, saving people who were running and in danger of being caught by the rapidly approaching ice that did not differ between objects and people. Everything was happening so fast, Tony barely had the time to think over every decision he had to make in order to guarantee others’ survival. He trusted Hulk to do what was necessary and Loki to save the people and ensure that the minions of today’s villain wouldn’t get too far.

They had been doing well.

Tony eventually found their villain, kneeling in the shadows, his hands pressed to the ground, veins of ice spreading out.

_A new age is coming, Stark. Are you ready for it?_

Tony had laughed, hidden how terrified he was at the thought of everything being frozen over, and attacked. He didn’t have to do much, the villain fought with coldness and still tried to freeze over the harbour—

He’d been alone, outgunned by Tony.

A punch made the villain go down to the ground while Tony —

Was freezing.

Snow was falling, beautiful white flakes of ice and he —

_It shouldn’t have done anything to him._

But Tony let Loki know where he would find the villain and told FRIDAY to get him home.

Let her operate the suit because he—

All he saw was Siberia around him, Rogers coming at him with his shield raised over his head, ready to bring it down on Tony’s chest.

_He needed to get away from there._

It wasn’t panic. Tony refused to call it panic but he was upset, stressed, and just wanted to get away. Loki and Hulk had the situation under control.

He left the suit as soon as his feet hit the ground and he was running for his room, _wanting_ to get away. He was shivering, despite the warmth. He knew it was warm in the Mansion, he knew but —

The image of ice spreading over New York wouldn’t leave him alone.

The reminder of coldness spreading all over him, encasing and burying him alive—

His knees hit the ground. All strength was gone, the will to stand upright no longer there as he reached his room and could—

Let go.

Hot tears ran over his cheeks; the sting of the betrayal like a knife in his gut, shivers wracking his entire frame.

He felt alone all over again. Just him and his mind as he knelt there, arms wrapped around himself in the hope of creating warmth—

“Anthony?”

“Yeah?” he responded quietly, swallowing the choking sound which threatened to slip out. He heard the door being opened, the noise of shoes on the floor, coming closer. “What are you doing here?” he asked, half turning around to see Loki approaching, worry written over his face.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

Tony frowned as Loki sank to his own knees, taking his cape off in the process.

“FRIDAY told me where to find you,” Loki continued, his voice gentle.

“What a traitor,” Tony mumbled. Yet, he couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful that Loki was there with him. Loki had a calm aura to him that Tony often found comfort in— even when the god did control chaos, was unpredictable, it was—

 _Calming._ Tony could always turn to Loki and find solace in his presence alone.

“Here.”

Tony’s eyes went wide as he felt Loki’s cloak put around his shoulders. The green fabric was heavy, soft, and—

_Impossibly warm._

Tony tugged the cloth tighter around himself. He felt as if he was drowning in green, but in a good way. He closed his eyes and snuggled impossibly further into the cloak, breathing in. Arms were wrapped around him and he felt himself being pulled against Loki.

Soft hair tickled at his throat. Tony smiled briefly before he allowed himself to sink into the comforting hold, the familiar scent of Loki all around him. The floor against his legs, hands rubbing gentle, almost lazy circles against his arms.

Closing his eyes made the experience all the more intense.

If there was anything close to it, then it was...

Tony wasn’t sure. Having someone at his back, warming him, protecting him when he couldn’t do it by himself right now was—

Good.

Tony found himself breathing easier as he let the world disappear until there was only Loki and he left.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Loki asked quietly, his breath warm against Tony’s skin.

He shook his head. He wasn’t hurt, just upset, and reminded of unpleasant things.

Loki’s relieved sigh was soft, and he pulled Tony tighter against him until it felt like Loki was part of the cloak, wrapped everywhere around Tony, warming him from every angle—

_He didn’t want this to end._

In that moment, anything could happen and Tony would choose to stay there with Loki, playing burrito instead of saving the worlds for a while.

“Do you want a coffee?”

“Mhm,” Tony hummed softly, tilting his head so that he could press his lips against Loki’s throat, a small and short thank you. Then he wiggled his hands out of the green blanket and shortly after, a mug appeared in them full of steaming coffee.

 _“Perfect,”_ he said before he lifted the mug to his mouth. The coffee was black, no sugar, just—

 _Exactly_ , how Tony loved to drink it.

He felt Loki pressing a kiss to his hair, and he kept rubbing circles into Tony’s arms.

The coffee didn’t get cold or run out as Tony kept sipping away at it, listening to Loki as he started talking about his adventures on Asgard. He loved listening to Loki, loved it when he saw him using his magic to transform his words into images of green and gold.

The coldness had been replaced by a new warmth and impressions of ice and snow had yielded to green. He grabbed Loki's hand and interlaced their fingers together, giving them a squeeze.

A content smile spread across his lips as he felt Loki squeeze back, reminding him that he wasn’t alone, not as long as Loki was there with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the wonderful art by Marion here, give it some love 🙌


End file.
